


green

by lesbgyu



Series: taegyu in colors [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Picnics, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, god they are just so cute, they befriend a chipmunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbgyu/pseuds/lesbgyu
Summary: “and if being with taehyun was warmth, then kissing taehyun was an explosion of flower petals in his chest, buds peeking out between leaves to reach up, up, up towards the sun, yearning for more.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: taegyu in colors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069853
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	green

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!! i’m back again bitches!! again this is part of a series but can also stand alone so check out the other installments if u want :D and most importantly, enjoy!
> 
> ps uppuz radio when
> 
> pps i have no idea what gender taehyun’s hobak is so i made them a male cat in this story OOPS

beomgyu couldn’t help the laugh that tore out of his throat as he ran, the breeze chilling his ears as he darted between trees. taehyun’s voice echoed off of the trees from behind him, amusement clear in his voice. “hyung, slow down. you’ll get lost.”

“it’s  _ nice _ ! have some fun for once!” he yelled back, slowing down despite the frantic pound of his heart telling him to go faster, fast enough that the pine trees blurred into a maze of forest green. he turned around, leaning on a tree to catch his breath and squinting through the mist for the faded red of taehyun’s hair. 

a few seconds later, taehyun poked his head out from behind a tree trunk, eyes glinting with laughter. “i can’t run when you’re making me carry everything, love.” he raised the basket in his hand, shaking it back and forth a bit, and beomgyu gasped audibly.

“hey, be careful! i spent a long time packing all your food! what if the tangerines get bruised?”

“you’ll live.” taehyun glanced around, then looked down at the grassy trail at their feet. “you’re sure you know where you’re going?”

beomgyu sighed, skipping over to him and linking their arms. a blush grew on taehyun’s cheeks, pretty and pale. “you have no faith in me, taehyun-ah. of course i know. would i ever lead you astray?”

“yes,” taehyun grumbled. beomgyu just laughed, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he traced the slope of taehyun’s nose with his eyes. he didn’t come out here often, but beomgyu’d always secretly thought taehyun looked like an elf when he was in the forest. he just gave off this elegant, magical vibe under the shadow of the leaves, his beauty just a bit too ethereal to be human.

the forest was quiet around them, almost as if it was holding its breath. the air was moist with a cool mist that had risen to the tops of the trees and hung in the air around them. usually, it would’ve burned off by now, but there were clouds still covering the sun, casting a certain chill that made beomgyu glad taehyun had convinced him to wear a sweater over his shirt.

beomgyu knew the trails in the forest like they were written in the veins on the back of his hand. at first, he’d been too scared to venture, his imagination going wild at the mere thought of the bugs and creatures that lurked in the shadows; but one day, hobak decided to run into the forest while taehyun was in town, and, well. the cat had really left him no choice but to follow the tiny pawprints imprinted in the mud until beomgyu found him curled up on a log next to a stream. he’d quickly retraced his steps and taken him back, but soon found himself returning, intrigued at how the calm of the forest was so different than the warmth of the meadows. beomgyu came out here often, now, whether it was to write lyrics in his little journal, get his exercise in through walking, or just to sit in his own head, allowing his thoughts to race.

still, he liked it best when taehyun was with him. taehyun had always made everything just a bit brighter; he was beomgyu’s rock, which beomgyu liked to tell him all the time because it made him blush redder than his hair. the forest alone was cool, eerie, almost sinister; the forest with taehyun was lush and bursting with possibilities. it’d scared him at first that the presence of one person could completely change his view of the world around him; it took a breakdown over the phone and a long talk with yeonjun to realize that it meant he should keep kang taehyun as close as he could, not push him away. 

kang taehyun, whose shoulder kept knocking into beomgyu’s as they walked arm in arm. he’d worn sneakers instead of boots, beomgyu realized, and they were squishing against the fluffy moss under their feet. other than that, though, all was quiet, the forest serene and untouched by the greedy hands of the rest of humanity.  _ this is nice _ , he thought to himself, sneaking a glance at taehyun. to his surprise, taehyun was already watching him, and their eyes met, the tenderness in taehyun’s gaze making beomgyu’s heart skip a beat.

“watch where you’re going,” he mumbled, snapping his gaze back to the trail as his cheeks warmed in spite of the chilly air. “don’t want you to trip and fall.”

“mm, but you’re so pretty.”

beomgyu could tell his face had grown redder. “ _ stop _ ,” he whined, and taehyun laughed, tightening his arm until beomgyu was pressed closely to his side.

a few more minutes of leisurely walking led them to a crack in the heavy tree cover over a small stream. beomgyu squinted up at the sky; the sun had just started to peek out from behind a cloud, and the mist had already begun to disperse. beomgyu grabbed taehyun’s hand and led him over to the flat expanse of rock just next to the stream. “did you bring the blanket?” he asked, poking at the basket that taehyun held in his other hand. “are we doing an extra-cliche picnic?”

“of course we are,” taehyun scoffed, placing the basket down onto the sun-dappled stone and removing the top. “what do you take me for, someone that half-asses picnics?” he pulled out a huge, checkered blanket, gesturing for beomgyu to move the basket as he started to unfold it. beomgyu took the chance to peer into the basket, feeling his heart warm at the obvious effort taehyun had put into packing their lunch. it’d taken them a while to learn how to cook, used to city fare; but taehyun was nothing if not determined, and he taught himself how to cook fairly well within months. recently, he’d kept surprising beomgyu with the most adorable little hand-decorated cookies, and today was no exception; right at the bottom, a container of lemon bars was tied neatly with a little bow.

“you’re so good at this cottagecore thing,” he said aloud, setting the basket back down as taehyun smoothed out the corners of the blanket. 

taehyun snorted, then glanced up at him, brushing his bangs out of his face. the sun chose that moment to peek past the clouds again, and his skin shone golden, pretty and tan from days in the sun. “don’t call it cottagecore,” he complained, his sharp voice tugging beomgyu out of his little lovestruck trance. “i put myself above pinterest aesthetics.” he started pulling containers out of the basket, and beomgyu hastily sat down next to him, reaching over to help.

as the clouds started to disperse, the air swelled with sudden warmth, making beomgyu look up at the trees around him. everything suddenly seemed so much more alive; the tall pines, the short, willowy trees draping over the stream and swaying in the breeze, the thick moss that sprouted up almost everywhere the light touched. beomgyu thumbed at a daisy that’d sprouted in a crack in the rock, then plucked it, holding it out to taehyun. “for you.”

taehyun held out a toothpick with two round green grapes on it, raising an eyebrow. “trade?” beomgyu shrugged, scooting over to pull one of the grapes off with his teeth, then carefully tucked the daisy behind taehyun’s ear as the sweetness flooded his tongue. the corners of taehyun’s eyes scrunched up when he smiled, putting the beauty of the flower to shame. god, beomgyu could write a whole song - a whole  _ album _ \- about taehyun’s smile. maybe he should, actually. 

“kang taehyun~” he sang, and taehyun pushed at his shoulder, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he tried to keep from smiling. beomgyu cradled his cheek in his hand, his thumb stroking over the soft, soft skin. “your teeth are so cute.”

“my  _ teeth _ ?” taehyun asked incredulously, barely nuzzling into his touch before coming to his senses and batting beomgyu’s hand away. he’d always been very good at hiding his emotions, shuttering off his face until he was unreadable, but beomgyu had years of practice; he knew the little scratching movement against his wrist meant he was flustered, that the flush of his neck meant he was considering making a move.

beomgyu wiggled his eyebrows, sliding closer until their thighs barely touched. “what’s going through that little mind of yours, hm?”

taehyun glared at him, lips pushing out into a little pout when beomgyu failed to be intimidated. “nothing. wish you’d stop being an idiot.”

“you’re the one in love with an idiot. you’re an idiot by association.”

“oh, so the idiocy is contagious? you learn something new every day.”

beomgyu gave him a self-satisfied smirk. “you’re blushing.” he watched as taehyun pressed his hands to his cheeks, his blush growing deeper as he realized beomgyu was right. beomgyu blinked slowly, looking at him through his eyelashes, and taehyun made a little noise in the back of his throat, darting in to press a kiss to beomgyu’s cheek.

“fine, you’re cute and i love you,” he muttered so quickly that beomgyu almost didn’t understand him, shoving the other grape in his mouth. beomgyu reached for his hand, and taehyun tangled their fingers together, grabbing the container of mini sandwiches with his free hand.

they spent a while feeding each other, the forest gradually warming around them as the mist disappeared. there’d always been a sort of magic to the forest on a sunny day, the air light and fresh, the river sparkling in the sun. in fact, beomgyu was so at peace that he almost didn’t notice when something crept onto their blanket. taehyun noticed first, and his eyes widened, voice dropping to a hushed whisper. “hyung, look. don’t freak out.”

beomgyu, of course, internally started to freak out, but slowly turned to look where taehyun was pointing. he relaxed when he saw what it was, breathing out an “oh,  _ cute _ .” he shifted closer to taehyun as the redhead rolled a grape between his fingers. “babe, can chipmunks even eat grapes?”

the chipmunk looked up at them, and they both froze, watching as its muscles tensed to run away. it was snacking on one of the sandwich crusts beomgyu had tossed away, the bread clutched tightly between its tiny hands. “i guess we’ll find out,” taehyun whispered back. he extended his arm, trying to keep still as the chipmunk finished its bread and began to creep towards the fruit in his hand. they all held their breath, then the chipmunk stole the grape out of his grasp, scurrying away to sit back on the corner of the blanket.

“our son,” beomgyu murmured, awed. 

taehyun hit his arm lightly, shoulders shaking with laughter. “that’s a chipmunk, hyung.”

“don’t talk about our son that way.” beomgyu tore off a piece of bread from the sandwich and held it out. he had to hold back his squeal of delight as the chipmunk approached him, then ate it out of his hand, staring up at him with big, black eyes. “oh my god, tyun, i’m a disney princess.”

“that you are,” taehyun said softly back, and beomgyu could feel the weight of his gaze even before he turned his head to look. and when their eyes met, oh, he was  _ speechless _ , paralyzed by the rush of emotions that flooded his chest, sending tingles through his palms, his fingers. the chipmunk scurried away unnoticed as taehyun tucked a strand of hair behind beomgyu’s ear with a careful hand. “true love’s kiss, or whatever?” he rolled his eyes at his own line, making beomgyu laugh.

“yeah, or whatever.” beomgyu’s breath hitched in his chest when taehyun cupped his cheek with a warm hand. he’d always been the hot to beomgyu’s cold, always been the one to tug his jacket off and wrap it around beomgyu’s shoulders on snowy days. he was a force, a magnetic energy that pulled beomgyu in until he could think of nothing else. taehyun’s thumb passed over beomgyu’s bottom lip with an inexplicable tenderness, then he was ducking down to kiss him, mouth soft and sure against beomgyu’s.

and if being with taehyun was warmth, then kissing taehyun was an explosion of flower petals in his chest, buds peeking out between leaves to reach up, up, up towards the sun, yearning for more. beomgyu placed his hands on taehyun’s face, pulling him closer, drinking in the taste of lemon on his tongue. taehyun’s fingers traced up his sides, his touch searing, and beomgyu hummed in contentment, breaking the kiss to crawl into taehyun’s lap.

“don’t get ahead of yourself,” taehyun breathed, eyes lidded. “we’re in the middle of a bunch of trees.” his hands settled loosely over beomgyu’s hips, holding him like he was made of glass.

beomgyu pressed another kiss to the corner of his lips. “all these trees but you’re my tree of life, taehyun-ah.” 

“that was horrible,” taehyun grumbled back, the huge smile on his face directly contradicting his words. “you’re horrible.”

“i love you,” beomgyu whispered. he ghosted a fingertip over taehyun’s cheekbone, and oh, taehyun bloomed underneath him, tilting into beomgyu’s touch just like a sunflower tilting towards the sun. “i love you,” he said again, just because he could.

and taehyun, golden skin dappled by the shadows of the leaves, slid his hand over beomgyu’s as he blinked his eyes open. “i love you too, hyung.” and when they kissed again, the forest around beomgyu blurred until it sang in a symphony of jade.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading MWAH thats me kissing u ... btw i’ll develop the plot with the city and all that later on but that’s a long time comin hehe so leave a comment/kudos if u enjoyed!


End file.
